


Ragdoll's Letter to Santa 2010

by Ragdoll (melodycat9395)



Series: Ragdoll's Letters to Santa [4]
Category: The Killers (Band)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycat9395/pseuds/Ragdoll
Summary: Including solo work by Brandon Flowers and Ronnie Vannucci, Jr.
Series: Ragdoll's Letters to Santa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726891





	Ragdoll's Letter to Santa 2010

**Author's Note:**

> Including solo work by Brandon Flowers and Ronnie Vannucci, Jr.

December 2010

Dear Santa,

DON’T SHOOT ME SANTA, but I thought my letter to you this year would be pretty short. “Thanks for nothing” would cover it, I thought. At the first of the year, The Killers announced an indefinite hiatus, and the Killers nation fell ON THE FLOOR in despair. 

I don’t mean to cause a HOT FUSS Santa, but a world with no new Killers music, is this really THE WORLD WE LIVE IN now??? And the answer came back, yes THIS IS YOUR LIFE now Ragdoll. That’s when my heart crumbled into a big pile of SAWDUST. I was so distraught, I didn’t know if I would be able to LEAVE THE BOURBON ON THE SHELF.

Then, word came that Ronnie Vannucci was putting the guitar you brought him last Christmas to good use by recording some country music with another band. This is quite a DEPARTURE from what we fans are used to, but it really turned out well. (Santa, when you visit Keane this Christmas Eve, tell them they have to give him back!)

Time passed, and Victims were DESPERATE for anything from the Killers. So Santa, on your summer vacation, you somehow convinced the Killers to perform an Independence Day concert at the White House. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUADALUPE and the whole wide world! Everyone from UNCLE JONNY to MR. BRIGHTSIDE and Victims all around the world celebrated the States’ birthday this year while dancing in front of their monitors during the online broadcast.

Then, a mysterious countdown led to the announcement of a Killer solo record. I didn’t need BETTE DAVIS EYES to see this was going to be a big hit. It even had a guest appearance by Jenny Lewis, and as you know Santa, JENNY WAS A FRIEND OF MINE musically from her Rilo Kiley gig. The Flamingo record and tour brought joy to people everywhere who had been LOSING TOUCH with reality since there had been no new Killers music in so long.

But Santa, THE CLOCK WAS TICKIN’ on towards December, and the Killers were still on hiatus. Victims’ hearts were sinking down into our BOOTS at the thought that there would be no new Killers Christmas song this year. It was HARD ENOUGH to deal with no Killers record or tour this year, but no Christmas song in 2010? I just don’t think we could SWALLOW IT.

We should never have doubted you Santa, or the Killers either. They had given their word that there would be a new Christmas song each year, and they took a break from taking a break to give that to us. I’m positive the song will bring lots of BLING for you to deliver to Bono and the (RED) organization. With the Killers’ help, there will be an end to aids in this DAY & AGE.

So Santa, when you go down FLAMINGO Road to SAM’S TOWN on Christmas Eve, give the Killers our heartfelt thanks for everything they’ve done.

I’m getting on in years, so I don’t know if I can stay awake until you come by the dollhouse on Christmas Eve in A GREAT BIG SLED, so I’ll thank you now for all you did to help the Killers and Victims this year, because it’s not ONLY THE YOUNG who believe in you!

Love,  
Ragdoll


End file.
